


Darkwing Duck and LP save a Damsel in Distress.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [24]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Murder, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Celebrity Crush, Cliche, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Damsels in Distress, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Enemies, Fights, First Crush, Foe Yay, Hostage Situations, Insults, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Secret Identity Fail, Threats, Tsunderes, Villains, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck does a villain thing so DW has to save the day.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Kudos: 4





	Darkwing Duck and LP save a Damsel in Distress.

A lady was roped up to the ceiling above a pit of boiling, acid, lava. If there was ever a stereotypical woman or a stereotypical hostage victim, she was both to an unfortunate degree. She wore a pink puffy dress, a bonnet, an apron, gloves that didn't seem to end, and a black ribbon in a big bow around her waist. One couldn't even be 100% sure that she wasn't a dolly nor that she wasn't plucked out of a old black and white movie from the scene where the villain ropes a lady to the train tracks. The girly doll like form only had one feature that wasn't fully clothed to hide from view, her bill with either had pink lipstick or a spot of pink on it. 

Darkwing Duck looked up at her, asking, "Is that one of your daughter's toys?" Negaduck glared at him and seemed offended by his question. He angrily pointed out, "She's my Gosalyn's babysitter!" The hostage cheerfully greeted, "Hello Mr. Mallard! Don't worry, I get assumed for a object all the time and I also get kidnapped by villains a lot too!!" Darkwing glared at Negaduck, crossing his arms. Jim grabbed the railing and jumped on it too look down better at Drake. The Starlight yelled, "Don't look at me, I didn't do any of those things to her!! Well, I am holding her hostage right now but that's recent!"

The two male ducks paused, looking over to the victim. They both questioned, "How did figure out his/my secret identity?" The lady like woman merely chuckled in a polite and feminine manner before commenting, "Shouldn't Mr. Starling be monologuing about his plans now?" She smiled in a cheeky but encouraging manner. Starling and Mallard looked to each other and shrugged, deciding to resume what they were doing. The hero entered a heroic pose, aiming and shooting his grappling hook before pulling himself up to the catwalk. The villain side stepped his kick and pulled out the chainsaw. The chainsaw started along with the rant, "You ruined my life! You betrayed me and You took away my only true fan!!" 

The rant was stopped as the Sidekick stepped into the abandoned building to begin a ramble of his own, "Jim, stop!!! I know this isn't you! You are still my hero. Come back. We can make this right again. You, me, Drake. Don't you see? We can all be happy... Together. I love you and Drake." Launchpad McQuack was cut off by Jim Starling, "You don't understand! This fake isn't my fan. You are! You are all that's good and true and pure in this world that I don't want to DESTROY... No offence Maud Melody Moo." Maud Melody Moo just patiently did nothing at all and assured, "It's not fine but it's fine, Sir." He continued, "Be with me, Fanboy!"

DW worriedly pondered if the hostage was okay psychologically speaking. Being held at gunpoint isn't exactly a great thing for mental health, then again what would that say about his mental well-being? Darkwing huffed at Negaduck, "I'm your fan too!" A chainsaw was slashed at him. The fight began. Launchp sighed, it was harder to talk to either when the fight starts, he climbed up the ladder to the catwalk. The older masked man backed into the lever that lowered the victim as the younger masked man used a steel pipe to push back the chainsaw. The pilot dashed pass them both to catch the damsel. 

Maud kicked hard, swinging herself near the railing just in time for McQuack to catch her. The driver asked the two actors, "Do you have something to cut these ropes?" The two costumed birds scrambled over each other to give their beefy fellow bird a knife, Drake winning the race to be gifted a punch after he handed over the blade. "Thank you, DW." The sidekick joyfully thanked. The hero shoved the villain back and he replied, "You are welcome, LP!" 

Negaduck grappled him by the chest, shaking him like a rag doll, and growled in boiling hate, "I'll rip off each and every single limb of yours and beat you to death with them! Launchpad is MINE, my fan!" Darkwing breathed out in upset and dizzy, "He's my Sidekick and Why I be your fan too!? I was literally the president of your fan club!!" He was thrown into the metal railway. The older man hissed loudly, "Stop making me feel things I don't want to feel, you lying snake!" Meanwhile, Launchpad McQuack and Maud Melody Moo were talking as he cut the ropes. "I was a sidekick too, in fact I did some adventuring with Scroogie." She noted. The beefcake excitedly geasured her to go on. 

"Well, I was still the one getting roped up back then..." The pink lady puzzled about her memories, "Villains see a lady in a good dress and seem to think I'm asking them to threaten me!" Back to the comic book akin fight scene, Negaduck was trying to wrestle Darkwing to the grate... That's what that wire fence floor of a catwalk is called, right? A grate? Anyways. Darkwing Duck tried falling backwards so he'd pinned him down. The fallen star wrapped a arm around his neck and attempted to choak him, snarling in rage, "Why. Won't! You!! STAY! DOWN!?!" The superhero didn't answer because he was forcing his energy on not noticing how his hero was pressing his pantless area to his pantless area. 

In case you are confused on their position, Dear Reader, I will explain. Right now. Jimmy is behind Drake. His front is touching the behind. 

Why did his role model, hero, and childhood crush all have to turn into a villain? Why was the universe so cruel? Drake Mallard pondered as he managed to pry the arm off his neck. At least he still had Launchpad McQuack. The one person who believed in him when nobody else cared. Jim tried to stomp on his foot but missed and slipped into him, causing them both to hit the grate. Still it wasn't how he expected to spend Valentine's Day with the former Darkwing. The current Darkwing figured, finding himself pinned down. To be honest, he had hoped he'd be pinned down a reformed Starling or his boyfriend, McQuack. Maybe chocolate and wine first because Valentine romance. 

I mean, he was an actor. Did you really think he'd against dramatic stuff like the villain showing up to confess his love and changed ways with flowers and chocolates? Unrealistic yes but not outside his fantasy. 

Whelp I accidentally deleted all the tags and now I'm going to have to rewrite them. That's all the energy I have today. Good Night!


End file.
